


Goodbye

by funtimeLJ6789



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Markiplier TV (Web Series), Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtimeLJ6789/pseuds/funtimeLJ6789
Summary: Something I thought of as a way to get over my writer's block. Hope you like it--------We aren't guaranteed tomorrow or the next minute or second or hour, so let's live each second like it's our last. Unus Annus. Memento Mori.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye

_Thirty seconds..._

_Twenty-nine..._

_Twenty-eight..._

"Stop the clock!" They yelled, "You can't go, I'm not ready,"

"You knew what we set," Annus said

"But..."

Tears formed in their eyes. They wanted more time. Just a little more than Unus Annus could go. They felt guilty that they couldn't join the adventure sooner, angry that they ignored it for so long, and sad to see those two go. 

_Twenty_

_Nineteen_

"Annus, it's time," Unus said

"Please! No, don't go!" They begged

"Hey, it's ok," Unus comforted, "I want you to do one thing for me..."

"What..."

"Don't cry, ok. Don't cry because it's over smile because you were here to experience it," 

They tried to smile, but the tears started to flow. Unus and Annus turned and walked toward the black and white coffin that sat in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Annus,"

"Yeah, Unus,"

"Do you think the clock will stop?"

"No, it won't,"

Unus looked at the timer and smiled as he remembered all of the memories that both he and Annus had made together. 

"Annus,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For all the memories,"

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

They began to fade. Turning to dust. First, the hourglass then Unus and Annus. 

_Six_

_Five_

Both Unus and Annus turned to look at Them. Both smiled and turned back to the timer. 

"See you on the other side," 

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

It was gone and all that was left was the black and white coffin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Have a great day and stay safe. If you have any feedback feel free to tell me.
> 
> Memento Mori.


End file.
